For a Reason
by denise1
Summary: Sometimes, things happen for a reason....big doses of angst


For a Reason

by

Denise

            The reassuring, comforting cacophony of birds, squirrels, dogs and kids was abruptly broken by the horrific squealing of rubber tires frantically trying to maintain their grip on the asphalt.  There was a sickening thud and a heart wrenching scream.

Sitting on a near by park bench, Dr. Janet Fraiser felt her heart leap into her throat as she let the magazine she was reading drop unheeded to the ground.  As she forced herself up on suddenly wobbly knees, she turned in a circle, desperately scanning the park for Cassie.  Janet's all too practiced eyes settled on the small knot of people forming around a tiny figure in front of a small green sedan.  Through the legs of the gathering onlookers she saw a flash of an all too familiar pink coat.  Not wanting to believe, but unable to deny the proof in front of her, she dashed forward, pushing her way through the crowd with a strength that belied her petite size.  She stopped for a second, her mind struggling to process the sight before her. "Oh Cassie," she choked out as she fell to her knees beside the small form lying still and broken on the pavement.

            A tiny but somber group gathered around the too small grave in a small, sun-dappled clearing atop Cheyenne Mountain.  What few words were spoken were quiet and hushed, barely audible over the whisper of the soft, warm breeze rustling the green leaves and the buzzing of bees busily gathering pollen from the multitude of colorful wild flowers.  A sob broke the stillness as the first shovel full of damp soil covered the blanket shrouded form.  Colonel Jack O'Neill and Teal'c made short work of covering the body.  Once they set their shovels aside, Daniel Jackson and Major Samantha Carter ringed the tiny grave with small, pinkish-orange granite rocks as Janet took a small trowel and planted a small dogwood sapling over the grave.  Once they were finished, they stood up and turned to the young girl standing beside the grave, fighting tears.  Cassie stepped forward and forced her hand to open as she laid the small red collar and leash she was holding on the fresh black soil.  She then turned and walked away.  The four members of SG-1 met Janet's gaze, then by some sort of mutual consent, Sam left her friends to follow the girl. 

She found Cassie about 100 yards up the trail sitting on a flat brown boulder, the warm afternoon sun hilighting her light brown hair.  Sam silently joined her.  Cassie ignored her friend for a few minutes, staring at the circling eagle silhouetted against the mountains in the distance.

"It's not fair," she said, her voice breaking as she tried to hold back tears, "Scruffy was just playing."

"I know."

"He liked to play tag.  We'd do it at home all the time."

"I remember."

"He'd run...I'd chase him...he'd chase me."

"He'd knock you over."

"We'd roll in the grass.  Mom would get mad."

"Then she'd spend hours combing the tangles out of your hair."

"Sam, why did it have to be Scruffy?  Why couldn't it be another dog?" Sam drew the girl into a hug.

"I don't know. Some people believe everything happens for a reason,"  Sam answered. "Cassie, why did Nirti leave you alive when everyone else on your planet died?"

"Mom said it was so she could adopt me so she wouldn't be alone anymore."

"That's right.  When I was about your age, my mom died and I was really, really sad.  But if she hadn't have died, then I wouldn't have been part of the SGC so I never would have met you. And Colonel Jack, his little boy died a long time ago.  But if Charlie had lived, the colonel never would have met Daniel, you, me, Teal'c and your mom.  Teal'c's dad was killed years and years ago in a battle.  If he hadn't have died, Teal'c would not have been working for Apophis and the Colonel, Daniel and I would of died on Chulak."

"And Uncle Daniel?"

"Well, if Daniel's parents had not died, he never would have figured out the stargate, and we would never have met you." Sam said. 'Of course without us, chances are Nirti never would have attacked Hanka and you would still be living with your parents.' Sam thought. "And remember Jolinar?" Cassie nodded. "As awful as that was, if I never hosted her, we would never have met the Tok'ra and my dad would have died. So in a funny way Jolinar saved my dad's life, just like my mom or Charlie or Daniel's mom and dad dying saved your life...Good or bad, everything happens for a reason."

"And Scruffy?" Sam sighed.

"I don't know.  Maybe Scruffy knew there was a lonely little boy or girl up in heaven who needed a dog to hug.  Maybe he knew you have lots of friends now and didn't need him anymore.  Maybe, when you're ready, there's another little puppy who needs a home."

"Maybe everything  I love dies."

"Cassie, everything dies.  Eventually I'll die, you'll die, Colonel Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, General Hammond, your mom...all of us will die.  That tree over there will die.  In millions of years, Cheyenne Mountain will be worn flat by erosion.  Death is a part of life.  If nothing ever died, nothing could ever be born."

"Why?"

"Well, for one thing, there'd be no room.  Cassie, I don't have all the answers but I think Scruffy died for a reason.  You just have to be patient and wait to find it out."  Cassie nodded and wiped her eyes with the Kleenex Sam pulled out of her fatigue pocket. "Now, how would you like to go inside and raid the desserts in the commissary?  I can tell you the blue Jell-O is really good."  Cassie nodded and they both got up and walked back to the rest of the group.

"You think maybe Colonel Jack could get me another dog?" Sam smiled.

"I think you better clear it with your mom first, but I bet he can."

"Good, because I don't want to break the rule."

"What rule?"

"The one that every kid has to have a dog."

fin


End file.
